Delivering News
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: This is a small one-shot/prediction of KFP3, How will Po tell Tigress he is engaged to Mei Mei, and to add on, how will she react? TiPo, though it could be seen as friendship. Bonus: I added Po's dad!


**Author's note:**

 **Hi! So this is my small prediction for KFP3...not prediction, but what I know won't happ** **en yet I wish it would. ..it does have like a 0.00001% chance though! Contains spoilers for KFP3, so if you haven't watched the trailers, or read news about it...read at your own risk.**

 **Another thing, I been reading reviews that said that I make my characters really OOC, and in that case, I'm sorry. And at the same time, I'm not sorry, because I never intend on changing their personalities, just make those small thoughts they have a little bigger. Besides that, you guys should know that I hate Tigress looking weak in any stories. So this is me asking you guys, that if you have constructive criticism (like those who tell me about grammar, Chinese traditions, etc) you are welcome to tell me anything in your reviews. And those who are just going to tell me that my characters are too OOC, or that relationships aren't like fairytales (which I know) and that I should try to make them realistic (which I don't know since you are literally talking to a girl who has never gone on a date) then please don't. But mostly, I will just say, and this isn't just for my stories but for other's too, before you post a review, think 'is this going to help the author, is this going to make them feel good?" And if the answer is no, then don't post it.**

 **Thank You to all those who put awesome reviews, this was just to some that I have seen throughout the fandom, and this is probably the only time I will write about this because I think it's not fair for me to complain about .12% of the reviews I get, when in reality, I'm really grateful for the rest of them.**

 **With that being said, thank you for all your support and encouragement you guys give me,**

 **ENJOY!**

Tigress smiled harshly at the panda before putting her serious face again. She looked at him, her eyes still lost, and everything about her, from her face to her tail, was saying that she couldn't believe it.

"So, hold on. You are getting married? " tigress finally spit out. She looked around to her comrades. They were all looking at her.

"Wait, you guys knew about this?" She asked. Her heart was skipping a beat every second, and her world was spinning. But she didn't show it, on the outside, she just looked shocked.

"Yeah, I told them yesterday" Po replied, his tone was so soft and low, and to be honest, it sounded kind of worried.

"Why not me?" Everyone remained silent. Awkward. Tigress was tapping her foot on the floor, wishing someone could just tell her. But no. Everyone was now more informed than her. And truth is, that didn't hurt her, but what did is that Po...didn't told **_her_**. She was thinking they were close, closer than the rest. And now this. Po remained silent, not being able to gather the correct words. And the others knew better than to get involved.

"You know what, FINE. If you don't trust me enough to tell me, then I'm beginning to think maybe we are not as close I thought" she turned around and left the tent. Outside, some lanterns were hung to illuminate the panda village. She hoped she wasn't too loud and woken up people. It all seemed so serene while she wanted to scream. She stormed out of there and into the small lake that the panda kids go to swim in the afternoon.

"Stupid panda" she muttered, dipping her toes on the cold water.

"I hope you are not talking about my son" Tigress spun her head and widen her eyes, face palming herself for not being alert.

"Sorry"

"So it was him, huh? What did he do this time?" She chuckled at Li Shan, who was seating next to her.

"Its what he didn't do" she replied. Li Shan gave the feline a reassuring smile...it reminded her so much of Po.

"He didn't told me about his marriage" she answered. Her disappointed face landing on the water.

"You guys weren't in a relationship, were you?" Li Shan asked, a bit panicked. Tigress shot her head upwards and shook her hands,

"No no no! Nothing like that. Its just, I thought we were pretty close" she sighed "I guess it was just me" Li Shan only wrapped his arms around the feline and squeezed her.

"Don't worry. He has his reasons. Just wait for him to tell you, I have no doubt he will soon" he stood up.

"Thank you" Tigress said with a smile. Li Shan nodded back, and just as he was about to go, some footsteps joined them.

"Dad? Tigress?" It was Po. Li Shan darted his eyes towards Tigress and winked at her. The feline just chuckled. It was amazing how Li Shan knew his son too well though he had just seen him.

"I was about to go Po. Good night" he hugged him and walked away. Po then shifted his eyes to Tigress.

"I have an explanation for not telling you" he quickly stated. Tigress nodded and stood up, standing tall in front of him, even if the panda was still taller.

"Ok. I'm listening" she offered him a small grin.

"First of all, its an arranged marriage" Po began, but inside, he was hoping Tigress could read between his lines.

 _I don't want to do this, but I guess I have to._

"Her name is Mei Mei. She is a ribbon dancer and she is...nice" Tigress took a deep breath. This was finding a way through her wall to poke and pierce her heart. Mei Mei. It was a nice name. She was a panda. She was probably beautiful. And...she was just Tigress. Mei Mei had more advantages that Tigress would not even be a competition, it never would.

 _But I don't want her. She is not for me. I am not interested in her._

 _"_ And well, I'm supposed to get married with her because before her parents died they made a deal with my dad. Which resulted in this arranged marriage" Po finished. The feline nodded.

"And why couldn't you just tell me?" She asked. She could be lead by her imagination, maybe he felt the same for her and he didn't wanted to hurt her. And maybe he could find a way out of this. And she will tell him. But no, that only happens to dreamers, to people who hope, and she was none of that. She was based of facts and strategies. But then her strategy would be...not to be selfish and let him face this on his own, with her only to back him up.

"Because. ..I was afraid of what you would think" he responded, avoiding her eyes.

 _Because I didn't wanted to ruin things between us. Because I didn't wanted to hurt you. And because I'm afraid that you would be okay with it, and in that case, I'm the one who gets hurt._

"So, what do you think?" He asked her. Tigress met his jade eyes. She was going to be strong and hide her emotions, she put a paw on his shoulder.

"I'm here for you, always having your back. If you are happy. I'm happy. So if you are going along with the marriage, I wish you nothing but the best" she took a breath and all of her strength to say the next word

"friend" She smiled at him. Then took off her paw and walked away, and once Po couldn't see her, she frowned, she let her sadness show. Her eyes dropping to the ground. And her sad thoughts beginning to consume her.

Po stood there. Friend. Of course, he misread her. He frowned once her steps were not heard anymore. His expression reflected on the water. He wished there was something he could do, but what? He couldn't change her feelings. Neither could the marriage. He sighed and looked at the moon,

 _But I don't want to be friends, you could be my beautiful, unbelievable, loving miracle._

And little did he know, that in between each other's lines, just on the opposite side, there was a feline who was thinking just that.

 **What did you thought? Was it good? Not so sad...I hope.**

 **-peace out^*^**


End file.
